Par delà les cendres de tes fils tu vivras
by Kirango Kin
Summary: Le chagrin l'accablait, le remors le rongeait , et le silence infini du souterrain persistait à lui rappeler qu'il était seul. Seul, coupable et esclave de sa pénitence. Sans et Papyrus étaient partis dans un endroit où il ne pouvait les suivre. Pour l'éternité il devrait survivre, par delà les cendres de ses fils. Toujours hurlant, jamais entendu; oublié et hagard.


Bonjour bonjour!

Cette année a été intense et les vacances sont bien méritée. je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé tombé pendant si longtemps, alors voilà une petite fic sur Undertale pour me faire pardonner :)

Une références à un classique du théâtre structure l'histoire, voyons voir si vous parviendrez à la trouver.

Un grand merci à ma sœur Sérénade Bleu, pour son soutient et sans qui la qualité de cette fic n'aurait pas été aussi bonne!

Bonne lecture;

* * *

Furtivement, le Spectre longeait les murs.

Comme un voleur, il avençait. En âme en peine, il cherchait. Désespéré, il appelait.

Il appelait, mais sa discordante voix muette ne résonnait pas même dans sa propre tête.

Il était seul.

Seul dans le silence désespérant d'un couloir désespérément vide.

Sa quête ne devait mener nulle part, sans doute. Il glissait sur le sol baigné d'une lumière crépusculaire.

Il appela de nouveau...Le silence lui revint. Ce qu'il cherchait avec tant d'acharnement ne pouvait pas être si loin!

Lui; l'Ombre, celui qui écoute, l'homme qui parle avec les mains, l'homme qui vient de l'autre monde...W.D Gaster!...ne voulait pas abandonner...Il devait les trouver!

Il n'avait fermé les yeux qu'une seule seconde. Il avait maintenant l'impression de chercher depuis une éternité...

Il n'avait pas pu sauver le premier.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute façon?

Il n'était plus que vent. Il n'était plus que fumée. Il n'était plus rien.

Il avait pleuré, avait tenté de ratrapper ses cendres s'envolants dans la brume.

Sans succès.

Il avait maudit son impuissance, puis s'était effondré sur ce qu'il restait du corps de ce qui fut autrefois son fils: une écharpe rouge, teint de la couleur d'un sang qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Son fils!, son petit!, son tout petit!, son chéri!, son Papyrus adoré! Il s'était éteint. Vie innocente fauchée trop tôt par un Monstre avide de cendre. Et lui, infâme créature!, coeur sans pitié!, père meurtier de son fils!...n'y pu rien faire.

Il était trop tard, il avait eu beau l'appeler, il n'était jamais revenu.

Puis, le second était arrivé. Son ainé; Sans, la deuxième chose à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde! Son petit ange indolant, son précieux trésor, son garçon si souriant...son pauvre fils anéanti devant le cadavre dispersé de son frère.

La scène suivante avait été d'une horreur sans nom.

Sans s'était agenouillé dans la neige, avait agrippé l'écharpe avec délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique fragile, puis avait éclaté en gros sanglots bruyants.

Gaster ne se souvenait pas si son fils avait un jour été aussi malheureux.

Ou plutôt, si, il l'avait été...une fois...il y a longtemps...

Le jour où il avait assisté, aux premières loges, à la mort de son père.

Ce jour funeste qui avait été gravé dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité.

Un jour où le fils n'avait pas pu sauver le père de la mort, et où le père n'avait pas pu épargner au fils la vision horrible de la mort.

Sans n'aurait jamais dû revivre ça.

Gaster s'était fait la promesse de protéger le dernier enfant qui lui restait.

Sans aurait dû aller avec les autres, honorer la mémoire de son frère en renonçant à se battre. Mais il était partit, en emportant son souvenir avec lui, et Gaster les avait perdu tout les deux.

Il errait maintenant, à la recherche de ses petits disparus.

Il appelait Sans, le suppliait de revenir. Mais il ne revenait pas. Il ne revenait pas, ce fils, cet orphelin sans plus personne, qui avait choisit le chemin de la vengeance, sachant pertinament qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Le Monstre ne laisse jamais partir totalement. Gaster le savait pour l'avoir vécu. Il lui avait infligé un sort pire que la mort. Lui avait fait payer le prix de son impudance pour avoir joué les aprentis sorciers. Et maintenant Sans était sur le point de rendre les comptes auxquels il avait échapé depuis tout ce temps.

Le père avait, ce jour là, réussit à protéger le fils du pacte fatal. Il avait pris l'entièreté du fardeau sur ses épaules.

C'était lui qui avait voulu explorer les profondeurs de l'espace et du temps. Cétait lui qui avait voulut maîtriser la puissante alchimie des âmes. Lui qui avait commis la folie de voler le feu sacré, l'inestimable trésors, le pouvoir incomensurable d'un Dieu tout puissant et peu enclin à le partager avec un simple mortel.

Tout était de sa faute et il était hors de question que Sans ait à subir les conséquences de ses propres erreurs. Il VOULAIT que Sans vive!

Gaster paniqua, il avait froid. Non pas froid de sa solitude habituelle, non. Il avait froid car il avait peur de ce silence qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un silence où il n'était pas sûr d'entendre à nouveau les voix de ses fils.

Il avait peur d'arrêter de chercher, il avait peur de ne pas réussir à trouver Sans.

Il niait ce qui lui apparaissait de plus en plus comme inévitable. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter le fait que son dernier enfant ait pu, lui aussi, disparaître.

Il appela encore. Encore, il appela. Mais personne ne l'entendit.

Il n'y avait personne.

Il était seul...

...Et là, il les vit.

L'or, le bleu, le rouge, l'or, le bleu, le rouge, l'or, le bleu, le rouge, l'or, le bleu, le rouge, encore, encore et encore...puis, le gris.

L'horrible gris qu'il redoutait tant, qu'il avait souhaité ne plus jamais revoir.

L'effroi le saisit. Il cria, il appela...le chagrin défigurant encore plus son visage fondu...mais il n'y avait personne.

Il était seul.

Le corps de Sans, ou plutôt l'immonde vestige de ce qui fut autrefois son corps, était étendu sur le sol en damier du couloir. Le silence était assourdissant, et la scène d'une horreur sans nom.

Gaster ne su combien de temps il était resté planté là, à contempler ce spectacle macabre, qui semblait lui cracher au visage sans une once de pitié:

"Regarde! Admire! Profite! Voilà ton oeuvre!"

Doucement, Gaster s'agenouilla à terre, sa main tâtant le sol comme si il pouvait se dérober sous ses pieds à tout moment.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, se balançant lentement d'arrière en avant, et d'avant en arrière.

La réalité était en train de le rattrapper, et elle faisait mal.

Oh combien mal, devant ce tableau, cette vanité, qui le plongeait à nouveau dans le tourment.

Les cendres s'échappaient d'une veste bleue, sale, tachée et qui sentait affreusement mauvais.

Gaster ne se souvenait pas si son fils avait un jour porté autre chose. Cela faisait si longtemps, et l'enfance était si loin...

Le père, plus endeuillé que jamais, tendit sa main vaporeuse vers elle. Vers cette unique relique, seule empreinte dans ce monde vide que Sans laissait derrière lui.

Elle serrait encore dans ses bras l'écharpe de Papyrus, seule rescapée de sa fin tragique. Sans avait voulut le garder jusqu'au bout avec lui, pour se rappler sa haine, son désespoir, son impuissance totale...mais aussi qu'il continuerait de l'aimer, où qu'il soit.

Les deux vêtements étaient étroitement mêlés l'un avec l'autre, comme si, dans un dernier élan de détresse, Sans avait voulu donner à son frère l'ultime preuve de son amour. À moins que ce ne fut Papyrus, pauvre âme en peine, qui ne soit venu le chercher lors de ses derniers instants, pour l'accompagner de l'autre côté, abandonnants tout les deux, au milieu d'un couloir innondé d'une lumière divine, leur affection sincère liées par une étreinte éternelle et qui ne pourrait plus jamais être brisée...

...Ou peut-être les avait-ils laissés-là, précisément pour que le père les trouves...

Gaster le connaissait très bien cet amour: Le grand Amour, le fruit du coeur, le fil de la vie, la source de toute les joies, le plus beau sentiment qu'il avait ressentit en voyant pour la première fois le visage de ses enfants.

Gaster avait aimé ses fils, de tout son coeur.

Seul, il les avait élevé, nourri, bercé, lavé, éduqué. Plus que tout au monde il les avait chéri et pourtant...et pourtant...et pourtant ça...

Devant lui était exposé le résultat de son amour, le produit de ses fautes, l'échec de toute sa vie.

L'Ombre se prit le visage dans ses mains trouées.

Il se maudit, encore et encore.

Non! si il avait réellement aimé ses fils un jour, ils ne seraient pas là, injustement privés de vie.

Que leur avait-il offert au final? Rien, pas grand chose, juste le droit de vivre, des soirées solitaires, une enfance vide.

Sa relation avec ses enfants ne se résumait finalement qu'à cela; un néant total, un gouffre sans fond, une vie sans père, et un père sans amour.

Lui, monstre odieux, obnubilé par ses recherches, avait de plus en plus délaissé sa famille, croyant qu'il suffisait, simplement, de les aimer...

...Avait-ce été pour cela que Sans avait suivi ses pas? Son but avait-il été de retrouver l'amour perdu de ce père qui lui manquait tant?

Ah!, assassin!, misérable!, lâche!,insensé insensible!, détestable tyran! Lui; Père, bourreau des ses enfants!

Gaster les avait tué, c'était lui le véritable coupable!

Il aurait dû être là! Il aurait dû protéger ses fils!

Mais il les avait abandonné. Jusqu'au bout, il les avait abandonné.

Son éxistance toute entière avait été effacée; sur terre jusque dans les mémoires.

W.D Gaster n'était plus, et ne pouvait plus rien, sauf regarder les personnes qui l'avait aimé essayer de reconstruire leur vie.

Une vie sans lui.

Il avait corrompu son âme, avait été puni au-delà de l'inimaginable, or on n'ose pas se prendre pour Dieu sans subir une sanction à la hauteur de ce crime.

Il n'était pas suffisant que Gaster perde à la fois son corps et son éxistance, non! Le supplice était encore trop doux!

Il devait également être condamné à admirer le trépas terrible qui décimerait toute son engeance.

Assister à la mort de ses fils, l'un après l'autre, totalement impuissant et désemparé.

Alors là, seulement, le Monstre serait satisfait.

Gaster baissa ses yeux, plus secs encore que les cendres colorants le sol, sur les restes de ses petits.

Les manches vides de la veste de Sans semblaient encore mues par la vie.

Elles serraient les fils rouge de l'écharpe de Papyrus, le rouge passionné, enflamé de l'Amour mais aussi de "l'Amort".

Oui...plus que le ketchup ou la sueur, elle empestait la mort.

Le vieux fantôme réprima un frisson de dégoût.

Il se tu.

Il ne cria pas.

Il n'appela pas.

Il savait que personne ne viendrait.

Maintenant, il était bien seul.

Les cendres de Sans restaient épendues là; sur le carrelage glaçé pour seule tombe, le silence environnant pour tout confesseur, tout ça perdu dans les méandres d'un palais vide pour dernière demeure...et veillé par un seul être, oublié de tous.

Etait-il possible de connaître une fin plus atroce?

Celle où l'on meure seul, loin des siens, après avoir enterré tout ses proches sans même avoir eu le temps de les pleurer.

Celle où l'on avance obstinément vers elle, dans un voyage sans retour, car plus rien ne nous retient dans ce monde.

Un monde vidé de tout les êtres qui ont un jour compté pour nous.

Terrifié à l'idée que son cher enfant ait pu traverser une épreuve aussi épouvantable; Gaster, dans un élan spontané d'amour et de détresse, trouva le courage d'aggripper les vêtements gisants au sol.

Ces restes de mort qui lui faisaient tant horreur.

Il les attira à lui et les serra de toute ses forces contre sa poitrine.

Le souvenir de ses fils l'obsédait.

Papyrus et Sans étaient morts comme ils avaient vécus; l'un aimant et espérant, l'autre haineux et fataliste, embrassés à tout jamais dans une étreinte unique et éternelle.

Le Monstre avait été patient, sachant que tôt ou tard il finirait par obtenir son tribut.

Papyrus n'était mort que pour mieux attirer son frère dans la geule du loup.

Sans, vaincu par le Monstre, avait cru appercevoir son frère et l'avait appelé, comme son père l'avait fait il y a quelque instant à peine.

L'Ombre pleurait maintenant. De grosses larmes sincères de tristesse innondaient son visage brisé. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucun espoir, il pouvait se laisser aller aux sanglots, s'abandonner à l'état humiliant d'une antique pleureuse, et se lamenter sur son sort comme le ferait un enfant perdu.

Gaster murmurait le nom de ses fils adorés. Ces fils qu'il avait eu le temps de voir mourir.

Quelle horreur!

Gaster avait à peine eu l'impression de les avoir vu grandir et, parallèllement, celle d'avoir passé une éternité à les regarder mourir.

Il avait poursuivi toute sa vie la quête de la vérité en négligeant tout le reste.

Il avait cru qu'atteindre la vérité le rendrait...ne pourrait le rendre que plus heureux.

Homme stupide!

Gatser avait fini par oublier qu'il était déjà heureux: que le bonheur de sa vie était juste là, sous ses yeux!

Qu'il était avant tout constitué des moments simples ou exceptionnels, petits ou énormes, joyeux ou tristes qu'ils partageait avec sa famille.

Parce qu'il avait, il croyait qu'il possédait. Parce que le bonheur habitait en silence son foyer, il pensait qu'il était acquis.

Gaster avait voulu aller toujours plus loin, obtenir toujours plus de bonheur, finissant par fatalement se brûler les ailes près d'un soleil trompeur.

Ironie du sort, il ne s'était rendu comtpe qu'il avait été heureux uniquement après avoir tout perdu.

Il sanglota.

Sans et Papyrus lui manquaient... ils lui manquaient terriblement.

Il voulait les revoir, les embrasser, les serrer dans ses bras, admirer encore une fois leurs sourirs, entendre leurs rires.

Il voulait pouvoir tout recommencer. Mener une meilleure vie, où il s'occuperait, cette fois, comme il se doit de ses fils.

Il désirait ardement avoir l'oportunité de racheter ses fautes. Plus que tout, il souhaitait pouvoir leur dire ce que de son vivant il n'avait pas pu leur dire: à quel point il les aimait, tout les deux!

Gaster senti une nausée acide lui remonter dans la gorge.

Il en avait assez de souffrir.

Assez de voir les autres souffrir.

Assez de ne pouvoir aider personne.

Assez de n'être plus rien.

Sa condition le rendait malade plus que de raison, au point qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

Non! Il ne voulait pas perdre l'esprit!

Sa vie et ses enfants lui avaient déjà été arrachés! Sa conscience était tout ce qui lui restait!

Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière...

Gaster aspirait à être père à nouveau; élever Sans et Papyrus, les nourrir, les baigner, les dorloter, leur lire des histoires, passer du temps avec eux, les voir grandir, devenir adultes, voler de leurs propre ailes, vieillir avec eux, et enfin, après avoir passé une éxistance épanouie et sincèrement heureuse, pouvoir mourir avant eux, les ayants bénis une dernière fois et attendant qu'ils viennent naturellement mêler leurs cendres aux siennes.

Mais tout cela lui était désormais refusé...impossible.

Condamné, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, une créature informe ni morte ni vive!

Gaster serra contre lui la veste et l'écharpe.

Il les serrait de toute ses forces, comme si il cherchait à les faire disparaître dans les replis de son corps, paraissant vouloir fusioner avec elles.

Le chagrin l'accablait, le remords le rongeait , et le silence infini du souterrain persistait à lui rappeler qu'il était seul. Seul, coupable et esclave de sa pénitence.

Sans et Papyrus étaient partis dans un endroit où il ne pouvait les suivre.

Pour l'éternité il devrait survivre, par delà les cendres de ses fils. Toujours hurlant, jamais entendu; oublié et hagard.

Gaster murmura une dernière fois leurs noms, comme une prière, une berceuse, une goutte de lumière dans ce monde dont la fin était toute proche.

Dès l'instant où Sans avait rendu l'âme, l'appétit du Monstre avait commencé à être comblée, et les Ténèbres à s'étendre. Plus qu'un petit dessert, et il serait complètement rassasié...jusqu'à ce qu'il ait faim à nouveau.

Il ne devait sans doute pas s'être écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis l'arrivée de Gaster, et pourtant il semblait à ce dernier que mille ans venaient de lui passer lourdement sur le corps.

Mille ans de deuil, de souffrances et de regrets, où il ne se faisait toujours pas à la perte de ses fils.

L'ancien savant continuait de penser, remarquant à peine que l'environnement se transformait petit à petit.

...Pouvait-il essayer de les retrouver? Existait-il un moyen pour qu'il puisse échapper à cette prison de vent et de fumée? Son châtiment avait-il une fin?

Les ténèbre s'approchèrent de plus en plus vite, envahirent le corridor, éteignirent toute lumière, et finirent subitement par l'engloutir.

La torpeur s'empara de lui.

Le malheur accablait son visage brisé.

Le bruit du silence cessa.

Gaster serra contre lui ce qu'il restait des ces enfants qu'il avait tant aimé, et se laissa happer par le vide, attendant la suite.

Et tout disparu.

Il n'y avait plus rien ici désormais.

* * *

Et voilà~!

J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire. Mon partis pris est assez évident mais je trouve qu'il retranscrit assez bien la douleur du parent qui perd ses enfants.

Les répétitions, le double-lexique de la mort et de l'amour, le registre divin; je me suis beaucoup inspirée de mes cours de littérature de cette année pour structurer cette histoire.

Les théâtreux auront reconnu certaines répliques venants de la Médée d'Euripide ainsi que la tension (je l'espère) de l'adaptation de Jacques Lassalle et de l'interprétation magnifique de Isabelle Huppert.

cette fiction est également disponible sur Tumblr, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil :).

Encore un gros merci à Séren pour tout son soutient, ses reprises, ses innombrables relectures ainsi que nos coups de gueules intempestifs. JE T'AIIIIIIIIMEUUUUUUUUUU MA SOEUR CHéRIIIIIIIIIE!

bon...retour au boulot maintenant ;).


End file.
